Rise of the Gimblymunjers- a Doctor Who Musical
by WritingForNoReason
Summary: Amy, Rory, and the eleventh Doctor are sucked into a musical, and it's up to them to save old England (again) before everyone gets stuck forever. There are some songs included, and we'll see if the trio can catch these mischievous Gimblymunjers (aliens from the planet Thetranium).
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated T. I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. This story is mine, but I don't own anything you think they own. I'm only writing for both of our entertainment. I know there was a Shakespearean episode, but this is NOT like that, I'm not trying to rip of Doctor Who in any way. Gimblymunjers are my own fantasy. Ummm... sorry, this is my first story, I don't know what I'm doing. If you guys could comment and tell me if I'm doing something horrendously wrong, that would be lovely. I only ask that you be polite, and try not to just say "YOU STINK!" At least tell me WHY I stink. I hope you enjoy!

"Doctor, where are we going?" Amy asks.

"We," says the Doctor, "are going to the Globe Theater in the 1600s, to see Romeo and Juliet. Are you familiar?"

"You mean like the real Globe Theater? Like Shakespeare?"

"Precisely like Shakespeare."

"So we're actually going to see an original performance of my absolute favorite play of all time?"

"That's what I just said."

"Doctor, you are-"

"No, wait, don't spoil it; wait until you see the Globe. Then you can spoil it."

"Um, spoil what? Exactly?"

"The only words that can describe my absolute coolness. Coolness. Is that a word? Well it is now."

"Actually, I think it is a word."

"Yes, because I just made it one."

"No, like really, it's been a word-"

"Ah! We're there. Or here, because you can't really be 'there', it's a paradox, once you're there it's called 'here' and you're never there, but you are 'there', except really you're here, and then you have to take point of view into account-"

"Let's go!"

The three leave the TARDIS and find themselves in a magical place full of ball gown and lace fans. Oil lamps hang from posts on street corners, and the roads are only paved with dirt. Laughter is heard from all directions, and a merry tune is being played on a flute, from a man on the street corner. There is a display of fancy hats in a nearby shop window as well.

"Okay, I'm going shopping. Right now. Rory, hold my purse," says Amy, staring unblinkingly at the shop.

"Hold on, I'm picking something up," says the Doctor, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Amy says, sharing the Doctor's expression.

"On the sonic. There's something over there. Something… different. Behind that curtain. And it looks like-"

A strange golden glow and ripple flows over the crowd in the surrounding area.

"Okay, that… didn't seem to actually do anything," Rory says.

"Yes. That's when it's the worst," says the doctor, glancing around. "Anyway, let's get going. We don't want to miss the show."

"Why does he _always_ pick something up?" mumbles Amy.

The crew walks into the Globe.

"This is absolutely amazing," breathes Amy. "I've never seen anything like it except in textbooks and things, but this is amazing!"

"This calls for a musical number," says Rory.

"Um, excuse me?" says Amy looking dumbstruck.

"A musical number!" Rory jumps onto the stage and starts to sing. "_All your life you've waited for a chance to see these places all around._"

"What's he doing?" asks Amy incredulously.

"Just as I thought," says the Doctor, and he pulls Amy onto the stage. He starts to sing. "_Now I can show you everything, and help you get your feet off the ground._"

"_So Amy Pond, it's time for you to see,"_ the Doctor and Rory sing together, "_your favorite places throughout history!_"

Amy starts to sing along.

"We're_ a time traveling trio, and we're traveling through time! We're a time traveling trio, and we'll sing and dance and rhyme! You can join us if you want to; just don't take all the fun! "Cause we're travelling through time and space, and everything under the sun!"_

_ "And everything else, too!" _the Doctor adds at the end of the little number. The three looked around. The whole theater had joined them, and had apparently thought nothing of it.

"What the hell…" says Amy.

A/N: So what did you think? It's only chapter one, I hope it's good enough to continue... ? I know I may have gotten some thing historically incorrect, but I did the best I could. Please comment and review and whatever, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I"m glad you kept reading. You guys don't know how happy your reviews made me! :D I still don't own Doctor Who, and I still don't own its characters. But man, if I did! Here's chapter two.

"A Gimblymunjer," says the Doctor with that ever familiar grin on his face.

"Um, bless you?" says Rory.

"A Gimblymunjer! Creatures from the planet Thetranium, and I thought they had left Earth, but apparently there's still one left. The species gain their nutrients and such by making the people around them, preferably a large group, break into elaborate musical numbers, which we were all just part of, and may I say, Rory, you are much more nimble than you look. Do you do gymnastics? It doesn't show, your limbs look a bit frail, actually."

"Excuse me," says Amy, looking offended, "but I'll have you know, my husband has very nice limbs. He's actually very strong."

" Um, can we stop bickering, about my limbs?" says Rory.

"Sorry, I was just trying to compliment his dancing skills, I didn't mean to offend _you _in any way," says the Doctor.

"And what's that supposed to mean, were you trying to offend him?"

"Come on, Pond, you know I was-"

"Hello?" says Rory, stepping between the two. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"Er, yes, we should go," says the Doctor.

The trio heads to the front row of the Globe and sits right in the middle, Rory on Amy's left, the Doctor on her right. The curtain descends, and the crowd grows quiet. A man with a beard walks onto the stage, and begins to introduce the play. Amy is grinning in her seat, the Doctor looks at her and smiles (pleased that he has pleased her), and Rory looks back and forth once between Amy and the man on stage, and sighs, looking grumpy, as if thinking, "Here we go…"

After a break, we see the trio still watching the play. As the camera pans, we see the Doctor, who is sitting politely in his seat, looking quite sad, we see Amy, who is stifling sobs in a tissue, and we see Rory, who is fast asleep in his seat, with his head tilted back against his chair. We hear the last dramatic line of the play, and the crowd erupts into applause- Amy's very enthusiastic. Rory wakes with a start.

"Brilliant!" says the Doctor.

"That," sniffles Amy, "was so beautiful!"

"Yeah, yeah," says Rory, "great. Really… great."

"Come on, Rory, enjoy the arts," says the Doctor as the three leave the theater.

"No, no, I did, it was… great," says Rory, looking uncomfortably at Amy. "And my favorite part… that was… great…"

"You didn't like it," says Amy, throwing her hands in the air. "I should have known."

"No, you- I, y- I was-" Rory sighs. "I tried to stay awake, I really tried, (Amy's jaw drops) but it's just… not my _thing_, you know? I thought I might enjoy it, I usually like this kind of thing, but it- okay, that was a lie, (Amy had given him a look) but it was just so… dull. How would you feel if I brought you to a surgery?"

"But that's completely different, that's disgusting, and this is… Shakespeare! It's _supposed_ to be watched!" Amy cries.

"Amy, we don't have to love all the same things," Rory says, and puts his hands on her shoulders. "You like this kind of thing, and it just… doesn't interest me. It doesn't mean I don't love you, I-"

"Get your hands off me, stupid, I know you love me," says Amy, grinning. "I just can't believe you don't like Shakespeare! And… I love you too, but nursing is… it's just gross. I think it's adorable when you do it," Amy rushes out, "but I'd never watch you. It's all bloody, and germy-"

"Amy!" says the Doctor in surprise. "I didn't know you were a germophobe! You do a fair job hiding it, but really, Pond, your husband is a nurse! You'll have to get over it sooner r later."

"I'm not a _germophobe_, I just don't like looking at that kind of stuff. I can deal with what I have to, but I'm not gonna sit down in a chair just to watch someone's guts spill out over someone else-"

"_You two have got two different thought about what you like to do,"_ sings the Doctor.

"Here we go," says Amy.

"_But I know that you can reach way down and find feelings that are true. It's okay to have your differences, if you can only see that you still love each other, and you'll live in harmony!"_

They all start to sing.

_"It's called truuuue love! And it comes from the heart. It's called truuuue love!"_

_ "We could see it from the start!" _sing Amy and Rory together. "_We know we have our preferences, but that's okay with me! If you like this and I like that, I'll accept it happily!"_

The song ends, leaving the trio panting. "Okay, what just happened?" asks Rory. "I thought the… gimblyjumber thing or whatever was in the Globe- you said it was the only one."

"_Gimblymunjer_, and that I did, Rory, that I did, but it appears to me that I was mistaken… they're all over," says the Doctor, with a worried look on his face.

"So what you're saying," says Amy, "is that we're all going to keep singing and dancing all over the place until you find all these aliens, and what, send them back to their own planet?"

"No, _we _have to find them and send them back to their own planet," says the Doctor. "There's one around here, and one in the Globe, so that's something to start with, but what we need to know is _why_ they're here…"

"Could it be dangerous?" asks Rory.

"Well, not so far, but it could eventually result in everyone being stuck in this town forever, singing and dancing everything we do, and eventually dying of exhaustion. That's not their intent, of course, but it's very possible."

"So, yeah, we could all die," says Rory, nodding his head in frustration and awkwardness. "What else would we do? You know, go to see a play, fight off monsters, end up dead. Again."

Amy walks up to Rory and reaches out for his arm. "Rory, dear, calm down, the Doctor… has a plan."

"Alright, then, what's his plan?" Rory turns to the Doctor.

"…Right, Amy, what's my plan?" the Doctor says.

"Well how do you expect me to know?" Amy says in exasperation. "It's your plan, isn't it? You're the plan-maker, you dragged us into this. Now you have to get us out."

"Well you have to help too, it's your fault we're here- you're the one who had to ramble on about Shakespeare in Las Vegas. You could have just gotten drunk, lost your money, and dropped your trousers like everyone else; I can take a hint, you know."

"Oh, come on!" says Amy. They're starting to shout now. "You're the one who showed up with your stupid box in the first place and brought us here. And, oh look," Amy imitated the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, and I'm picking up another bloodthirsty monster that you'll have to help me risk everyone's lives to save."

"Oh, oh, so that's me?" says the Doctor. "Well, ooh, I'm Amelia Pond, and I love to blame everyone for my problems, and go see Shakespeare." The Doctor added a little hand flourish.

"How about we just get rid of the- the things?" Rory tries to throw in, and points behind himself awkwardly at the Globe.

Amy starts to sing.

"_You try to blame this all on me, when it's all coming from you!"_

The Doctor sings- "_Well it's too late to go back now, we've got to find out what to do!_"

Rory sings- "_Will you two stop the endless fighting? It's not getting us anywhere!_"

"_It's your fault, not mine, your fault, just stop, I don't want to hear it, I don't care!_" the Doctor and Amy sing together with harmony.

"WAIT!" shouts the doctor, holding up a hand. The music abruptly stops.

"What?" asks Amy.

"Didn't you notice what we were doing? Just then?"

"No," says Rory. "We were fighting- well, you were fighting- but what does that have to do with anything?"

"No no, no, no, no! It's starting! There's tons of them!" says the Doctor, going into sudden panic mode.

"Wait- were we just…" say Amy, catching on.

"Yeah," says the Doctor.

"But why didn't we notice we were singing and dancing?" asks Rory, fearing the situation more with every comment.

"Because there are a lot of them, don't you see? We have to stop this before we get sucked into the trap and live in a musical until we die, which won't take very long!" The Doctor runs his hand through his hair. "We have to fight the urge to sing or dance anything, at all, especially if we see others doing it. That's when it's worst- when others are doing it- but we have to fight it."

"They're hungry," says Amy. "They're all over, there's tons of them, and they're hungry."

"Well, chaps," the Doctor says, "let's find us some Gimblymunjers." He puts his arms around Amy's and Rory's shoulders, and they walk down the street.

A/N: So this one was a little longer, a little less interesting, and a little more out of character in parts. I had already written this part and I didn't want to redo the whole chapter, so I just left the random cheesy moments in there. What did you guys think? Please review, follow, do whatever you do here, I'd really appreciate it. Any suggestions, improvements...? I need to not use so many ellipses... Thanks for reading! I'll try to post as much as I can as often as I can, but school's busy. I also have a lot more fandoms I want to write for, and I have a few finished. Not posted yet. Any thoughts? Thank you again, so much!


End file.
